


Happy

by AceyEnn



Category: Bonus Stage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil and Rya have a moment and some degree of angst ensues. (Speculative/hypothetical; takes place sometime between episodes 75 and 79.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Oh man, I wrote this when I was, like...15. I guess it's pretty okay?

It was one of those nights where everything just felt _right_ somehow. It was late in September, and the leaves had begun to turn yellow and orange and red and _beautiful._ Then again, that night, _everything_ seemed beautiful to Rya.

Maybe it was just the fact that she was with Phil; maybe it was the general atmosphere. Either way, Rya was completely and utterly content. It was, she thought, a nice feeling.

That's why, as she and Phil sat on the curb in front of their house, Rya turned to Phil and said, "Phil…I think I'm happy. _Really_ happy."

"Well, it _is_ pretty nice out tonight," Phil responded.

"No, it's more than just that, though I do agree with you on that point. But it wouldn't be as nice without you here. _You_ make me happy, Phil. When I'm with you, I feel…different, somehow. Like I've really found someone who'll always be there for me." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Phil smiled.

"I love you too, Rya. You're like the little sister I never had."

Rya looked up at him. "Sister?"

"Yeah."

"That's not what I wanted to hear…"

Phil stared at her, slightly puzzled. "Then what _did _you want to hear?"

Rya looked away.

"Nothing. It's…it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Good." Phil hugged her. "I'm gonna head back inside now. I'll leave the door unlocked, okay?" And with that, he got up and went back into the house.

Rya sighed sadly. All of a sudden, things seemed less…_perfect._ The moon seemed dimmer, the air colder, the colors of the autumn leaves less vibrant.

There was no denying it.

She wasn't happy.


End file.
